


Alphabet Agencies

by DinoRoar



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Baby, Derek engaged, Gen, Pregnancy, daddy - Freeform, derek is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoRoar/pseuds/DinoRoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a surprise for the team. </p>
<p>A surprise he's not kept hidden, but rather sheltered. </p>
<p>Or. </p>
<p>Derek is in a long term relationship with a Marine turned NCIS agent and his fiancée is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knowledge

The feeling of love towards the woman that Derek held, cradled in his arms was overwhelming. They had been together as a couple for almost four years now, yet they still acted as if it was a new romance. They were devoted to each other, smitten as some would call it. And Derek knew that those four amazing, yet tough years together had made their relationship just that much stronger. She was all he wanted and needed in life now, and she knew it.

Derek worked for the FBI as part of the BAU department. A behavioural analysist, or a profiler with his main skill set being obsessional crimes. He loved his job and knew that he wanted to stay with the BAU for the rest of his career, unlike Katerina. After being honourably discharged from the Marines after ten years of loyal service, Katerina had entered a career with NCIS as a special agent. Although she enjoyed the work most of the time, there was not enough action for the seasoned Marine, and so she had been looking into open positions in law enforcement, including all the alphabet agencies. Specifically into positions near to Quantico and therefore Derek, as all the travelling not only for work, but to also see each other was long and hard, putting a lot of strain on their relationship. Even more so than when she had been posted in Iraq and Afghanistan.

His dark chocolate eyes roamed over her naturally tanned form, and his hand drifted through her wild mane of thick bronze, curly tresses, and down to her stomach. His hand splayed over her toned, yet slightly rounded abdomen, attempting to cover the whole stomach protectively. Katerina had told him of her suspicions earlier that day, and a trip to the doctors had confirmed it. They were having a baby. Ever since the couple had been bursting with excited, yet slightly nervous energy. They couldn't wait.

As they had driven back from the doctors appointment the couple had discussed almost everything and anything possible to do with their baby. They had both agreed that the sex of baby wasn't important, as long as the baby was born healthy and happy they didn't mind. They also knew that their two separate apartments in two different cities couldn't work anymore. Katerina had decided to go on desk duty for the next few months before applying for early maternity leave, during which she would move all of her things in with Derek. She wouldn't be returning to NCIS once her maternity leave was over. Instead she would look for another job closer to home, closer to Derek and their baby.

It seemed that now was the perfect time for Derek to introduce Katerina, his fiancée, to his team for the first time. Well most of them. Their schedules had never allowed him to show of Kat to his full team before, but she had however managed to meet Hotch and Garcia. Her meeting with Hotch had according to Katerina, been hilariously awkward. Hotch had found it plain awkward when she had opened the door in lingerie thinking it was Derek who had forgotten his keys. Being a Marine, Katerina had felt no shame in her body, and proceeded to offer him a coffee, which she made while still in only her underwear. Kat hadn't met the fabulous Penelope Garcia in person, but she had spoken to her over the phone multiple times, and they had chatted over Skype once or twice too. Kat had loved her fun and quirky style that suited her larger than life personality.

Although only Hotch and Garcia had physically met Kat, the rest of his team had heard of her and knew Derek was involved in a long distance, but committed relationship. His desk held two photos of her. One of which she was in her dress blues looking like a clean cut Marine. In the second she was stood on the beach wearing a long multi-coloured maxi dress with her curls fluttering in the wind around her. Her blue eyes were bright and happy as he had proposed just moments before the photograph had been taken by Derek himself. Tomorrow another photograph would find a home on his desk. Framed in a black photo frame was a complex black and white blurry photo. A sonogram of Baby Morgan. Kat and Derek had nicknamed the baby when they found out, and it seemed to have stuck for them.

Derek was excited to see the reactions of his team mates when they heard the news. Although, he could take a pretty good guess as to how they would all individually react. Elle was the one whose reaction he wanted to see the most. She seemed to think that Kat didn't exist and that he must be a player due to the amount of women he spoke to when they went out to bars and clubs as a team. What she hadn't realised was that most of them took part in his self defence class he ran, specifically for women. And the rest were friends of Kat's that she had met during her weekly/bi-weekly visits down to see him, and they were asking about her next trip.

He knew that his 'work wife' as Kat liked to call Penelope would be absolutely thrilled with the idea of her chocolate thunder having a sweet little baby that she could fawn over and would spoil that baby beyond belief, and probably take command of planning their baby shower later on. And Kat would most likely willingly hand over the reins after all the help Penelope had given with their wedding plans. Penelope had been using every single one of her technical skills, including a small amount of hacking to ensure that they were getting the best quality products for the best possible price. She also made sure that none of the businesses or staff they were using for their big day had any shady dealings going on anywhere, she was a woman on a mission.

Spencer Reid would act the same way any genius with an eidetic memory would. He would most likely rattle off every single fact and statistic he knew related to pregnancies and pregnant women. Many of which would be useless. Then there would be the few that terrify Derek and make him even more nervous and paranoid over Kat's health during the pregnancy. Thus making her even more irritated with him. An irritated, hormonal pregnant woman was not a woman that Derek wanted to be on the bad side of. Especially when she was carrying his first born child.

Hotch and Gideon would most likely be rather supportive of Derek and try to reduce the amount of travelling he ended up doing later on in the pregnancy so he could be there for Kat as much as possible. The understood what it was like and Hotch definitely understood with his wife Haley having just given birth to their first son Jack. They'd show him the ropes of juggling being a father and husband along with being a federal agent constantly on the move.

Derek knew that life was just going to get harder. And he knew that his job would make him miss out on important moments of the pregnancy and his childs life in the future, but Kat understood. She knew just how important working with the BAU was for Derek, and she would never make him feel guilty for loving his job equally as much as he loved her and their child. Derek knew that he was now putting a vulnerable life in possible danger. That criminals they profiled and stopped could target his family. If he wasn't there to protect them he'd never forgive himself, but he knew that Katerina was strong and skilled enough to protect herself and their child with her life. Plus, when it came down to it, he knew his team would have his back and be there for not only him, but for Katerina and their unborn child too.


	2. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of Katerina meeting with the BAU team.   
> (No actual meeting in this chapter, just the set up.)

"Babe, are you ready to go? We don't want to be late." Derek called up the stairs of the beautifully designed townhouse that he had remodelled to his fiancé, Katerina.

"I'm just dressing up the baby bump, but I'm almost finished." Derek couldn't help chuckling as she called back down to him from their shared bedroom. Gazing at herself in the full sized mirror, she couldn't help the grin that spread across her lips as her hand gently rubbed over her small, yet still visible baby bump.

Unlike many women who were rather attached to their figures, and as such sometimes spent the first few months of their pregnancy trying to hide their bumps, Katerina adored her baby bump. Whenever she had the chance Katerina would show her bump off, or she would dress to emphasise the bump, just like she was doing today. She had chosen to wear a woollen grey wrap around jumper dress with lock sleeves and a low neckline. It was rather tight, and it did slightly cling to her figure, and thus her baby bump too. The dress was paired with the black low heeled boots that Derek had given her for her birthday a few months previous.

Happy with how she looked Kat made her way down the stairs and towards the entrance of the house where Derek was slipping on a sleek black suit jacket and waiting for her. As she reached out to fix his tie slightly he enveloped her in his muscular arms, which he placed around her waist softly. As he carefully began to rub her stomach he pressed a sweet kiss upon her forehead.

"Did you remember the present for Penelope?"

"I've got it right here. And before you ask, I'm sure she'll love it." He assured her as he picked up the carefully wrapped gift from the marble counter top that had been placed underneath a stunning ornate golden mirror. The gift was wrapped in alternating sheets of tissue paper in baby blue and a light blush pink, with a sparkling silver bow placed neatly in the centre on top.

The couple had decided that the first person they would tell about the pregnancy was Penelope. And then when the told the rest of the team, it would also be their first time meeting Katerina in person, well, except for Hotch. It was time for Derek to prove to Elle that his fiancé was actually a real person, a person that Derek loved with his whole heart. They had together chosen to tell Penelope first, as they both knew how upset she would be to if she was the last to know. Plus, she had been so helpful with planning their wedding and helping them with anything that she possibly could that Penelope deserved a present just for being her.

Derek had waited an extra two weeks to put his photograph of the sonogram that Katerina had framed for him in a gorgeous matte black frame with swirling designs upon it on his desk. Today, it would find a home on his desk at the BAU and the whole team would be meeting Katerina, where they were both going to be sharing their news that would change their lives for the better.

The pair had shared the news with Derek's' mother and his two sisters during a weekend trip to Chicago, and the whole family couldn't be more thrilled for the pair. Already discussions had started as to when the baby shower would be, were they going to find out the sex before the birth, and how did they feel about a themed nursery. Even Derek had got involved in that conversation, he wanted to build the nursery himself, although Kat assured him that her team leader back at NCIS would most likely contribute to that.

She had already informed her own team about the pregnancy as they had to start looking for a replacement agent soon, and Kat wanted to be involved in the process. Her team meant a lot to her, and as she had no living biological family they were all she had. Making sure that they had an agent that would protect them like she had was a priority to her.

As the couple left the house Katerina clutched the small orange gift bag that they had placed Penelope's present inside. She was nervous about their first face to face meeting, even though they had got on brilliantly when they chatted via Skype and on the phone when planning the wedding. She was anxious that Penelope would hate the present, yet rationally she knew that wouldn't happen.

They had chosen a gorgeous frosted glass photo frame with beautiful silver and white swirling designs with small flowers, and in stunning calligraphy was the word 'Godmother' across the top half of the frame. And placed inside was a copy of their sonogram. She knew that Penelope was a sensitive soul, so she hoped that Penelope would treasure the gift. Derek and Katerina had known that they wanted no one else to take on the role of godmother to their child, and they trusted Penelope more than anything to look after their baby if anything ever happened to them.

Katerina couldn't wait to see Penelope's reaction to not only the baby itself, but also to being given what Derek referred to as such a prestigious role. Penelope had always said that she thought Derek would have truly adorable babies, and Kat hoped she still thought that. The truth was, Katerina had never been more excited about anything, than she was to see their baby. She couldn't wait to get married as well, the thought of being united as one with Derek and sharing a name together that their child would take on when they were born filled her with joy and excitement.

Having no family of her own left, Katerina adored the idea of having a family made up of her beautiful fiancé and their own children. Derek and his family had welcomed her into their homes and their hearts with no resistance and showed her exactly what she had been missing, and as such, what she had been looking for, but had never known it.


	3. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the third part of Alphabet Agencies, and finally Katerina is meeting the team. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I spent the time coming up with names I thought would suit the baby, depending on the gender. I am taking baby name requests via review, and these will go into a poll of some kind so that you can vote.

As Derek pulled the car up to the large building Katerina took a deep breath to steady herself before picking up the gift bag carefully and slipping out of the car door. Derek walked over to meet her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"You'll be fine. Now, you'll have to go through a metal detector and then we can head upstairs and meet the team, who I'm positive will love you." Derek reassured her as they pulled the building door open and walked inside.

"I know Derek, I do work in a federal agency too." Katerina teased him and was rewarded with a deep chuckle.

People turned to look at the pair as they walked confidently into the main foyer/reception area. Derek gently directed his fiancé towards the security check in, where she showed them her NCIS credentials and in return, received a visitors badge attached to a lanyard that she placed around her neck. The pair made their way through the metal detectors with little problem and then they slipped into an elevator that had just been called.

"I told you it would be quick and easy." Derek teased her back while placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I know, I can't help but feel worried though, I don't know what any of them will think of me. I'm not exactly what they'd be expecting really." Katerina fretted and worried over the meeting, like she'd been doing for the past few days since they'd decided it was time for her to meet the team.

"They will love you. Elle may possibly try to cause problems, so just use that quick wit of yours and it'll be fine." While he seemed calm, Derek was actually very nervous on the inside as to how his team would react and treat Katerina, especially once they told them the news.

"Well, let's get this show on the road then." She gave him a smile and quick kiss on the lips as the elevator doors slid open with a slight chime. Clasping her hand in his they left the elevator and entered a large room filled with desks that seated many agents from different FBI teams. Many of which turned to look at the couple as they made their way over to the BAU section, where Katerina could see three people sat there. Watching.

"Do they always stare like that when someone new appears?" she murmured to him quietly as he took out his mobile, most likely to text Penelope to meet him in the bullpen for a surprise.

"Yeah, we're nosy like that," he joked as they finally reached the team. Derek pulled out his desk chair and offered it to her, which she gratefully accepted with a bright smile and squeeze of the hand. Derek took up a position leaning against his desk next to her with his arms crossed over his chest. He was waiting for something to happen.

Katerina did her best not to shift under the clear scrutiny from the three staring agents. She had been a Marine and was now a Special Agent with NCIS, they didn't intimidate her. They did however irritate her as they were clearly profiling her without even caring to ask as to who she was or if she was connected to a case of some kind. Although it was rather clear that she was in a relationship with Derek it didn't automatically give them the go ahead to try and work out every little thing about her possible, but still they did it anyway. From the corner of her eye Katerina could see three more people manoeuvring around the desks and heading towards them, two of which she recognised.

Penelope Garcia the Technical Analyst was impossible to miss with her vibrant outfit that showed off as many shades of the rainbow as possible, and of course Aaron Hotchner the Unit Chief was pretty recognisable himself after their one and only meeting. That left the older gentleman with them to be Jason Gideon who had only returned to the BAU very recently, a person that Katerina had heard a lot about. Knowing that made it pretty easy for Katerina to work out who the other three team members were. The only male left was obviously Dr Spencer Reid, a clearly nervous young man who dressed in slightly nerdier clothes than the others and watched her with his head tilted to the side as he analysed her. The pretty blonde who warmly smiled at her was Jennifer Jareau, or as the team called her, J.J the Media Liaison who was leant up against Reid's' desk. That left the tall brunette with an angry expression on her face to be Elle Greenaway, the recent transfer who had flirted with Derek and even attempted to get in his bed on more than one occasion.

"Oh my goodness! Is that Katerina in the flesh?" Came a happy yell from Penelope as she reached a distance close enough to see them all, before she rushed over to them as quickly as she could in her bright pink heels.

"Hello Miss Penelope, it's lovely to finally meet you." Katerina smiled as she was enveloped in a hug from the bright and happy woman who adored to wear colourful and cheerful outfits to match her mood. She loved to brighten up the otherwise dark and gloomy Quantico building. She was a ray of sunshine that refused to let Katerina free from her arms.

"Okay Garcia, if you don't let her go then we can't tell you the good news. Or give you your gift." Derek told her as he chuckled, he'd hoped that Garcia would set a good example for the rest of the team by being her usual charming self, which would set Katerina at ease as well.

"By the way everyone, this is my fiancé Katerina that I've told you all about I'm sure" Derek aimed the comment at Spencer, J.J, Elle and Gideon who all looked at her with realisation on their faces. Spencer's eyes flashed towards the photos on Derek's desk, remembering the conversation about who she was.

"What's the news? You're already getting married so what else could it be?" Penelope questioned them both as she released Kat from her hug and sat on a spare seat thoughtfully, clearly attempting to work out what the surprise news could possibly be.

"Why don't you open your present and find out," Kat suggested, dangling the gift bag from her fingertips enticingly with a grin. Penelope reached out and snatched the bag from her, quickly pulling the wrapped gift out from inside the bag. She began to slowly peel back the multiple layers of tissue paper as the rest of the team watched with confused expressions on their faces, causing Kat and Derek to laugh lightly at them.

As Penelope finally removed the last few sheets of tissue paper she gazed down at the gift for a few seconds in confusion, which quickly turned to awe as she gasped loudly. She jumped up from her seat, gently placing the photo frame on the closest desk to her before rushing over to Derek and Katerina, enveloping them in a hug as she bounced around and squealed in excitement.

"OMG! Congratulations, and thank you so much I can't believe you want me to have that role!" she continued to squeal as she burst into tears, causing Kat to start tearing up too and Derek to hug them both tightly against him.

"We couldn't think of anyone who deserved it more than you baby girl." He told her calmly.

"I'm going to spoil them so much, and this photo will be taking pride and place on my desk. Oh this frame is stunning too." Penelope rambled as she released the pair and wiped away her tears. Picking up the frame she stroked the photo softly before clutching it close to her chest tightly. She was clearly trying very hard not to start crying in front of everyone else once again.

"You're the first to know other than family and my own team back at NCIS." Kat told her softly as Derek held her close to him, wiping away the few tears that managed to escape from her.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd love to know what the good news is." Hotch spoke softly, reminding the three that the others were there too, but he still smiled as he did so.

"Kat and I wanted to ask Penelope to take on a very important position of responsibility." Derek spoke equally as soft and gestures to Penelope to share the news much to her joy.

"They've asked me to be a Godmother!" she squealed proudly. Jaws drop and eyes go impossibly wide at the realisation that Derek Morgan, known for some reason as the eternal playboy was not only getting married, but was also settling down and having a family with a woman that he clearly adored. Elle seemed to be the only one that didn't look happy or excited at the news, instead she looked angry and resentful.

"Congratulations to the both of you, you'll be excellent parents." Gideon seemed completely sure of himself as he shook Derek's hand and placed a soft kiss upon Katerina's cheek.

"Gideon's right, as usual. I know you Derek, you'll be an amazing father, and Kat, you were a Marine and you work under one of the toughest men I've ever known, you're completely prepared for this." Aaron told them both as he gave a tight hug each along with a proud smile and a pat on Derek's shoulder as he moved away from them.

"I'm so happy for you both, even if we've never met before Katerina." J.J offered them a soft smile and gentle hug with a slight squeeze as she pulled away moments after. Spencer stood awkwardly behind her, clearly trying to work out how society would deem him to react.

"Congratulations, you must be feeling very happy." He finally settled with and didn't move in to make any contact. Katerina however, moved towards him and gave the tall and lanky man a soft hug.

"Thank you. I know this must make you feel uncomfortable, so thank you" She told him softly, almost whispering it to him, and Derek came up behind her and patted him on the shoulder when he remembered that Spencer doesn't shake hands.

As agents from across the room heard of the news they all seemed to converge in on the couple offering their own congratulations, some even going as far as offering up horror stories from their own experiences with their children. And while everyone seemed happy, it hadn't escaped the team and Katerina's notice that one specific person still hadn't moved from their spot. And they most certainly hadn't given any form of congratulations towards the couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. 
> 
> This is my newest story Alphabet Agencies, and I plan for it to span the length of the pregnancy which should equate to roughly most of if not all of season 1 and possibly even the start of season 2. 
> 
> Feel free to comment and tell me how you feel, no flames please, however constructive criticism is always welcomed. 
> 
> On another note, I'll be taking suggestions for baby names, and as I haven't decided on the baby's gender yet I'll probably take suggestions for that as well.


End file.
